Due to an interaction between the guy anchor (slots) and the exciter (pole formation) undesirable harmonics are frequently created in electrical motors, which appear as a slot detent torque (reluctance moment) and harmonics, which are caused by the exciter field in the induced tension. The problem with reluctance moments has been described for instance in the pre-published German patent application DE 196 33 209 A1.
An effective method for suppressing these harmonics generally consists in canting the stator and/or rotor by a certain slot dispartment or by a certain amount thereof. The angle of this cant, which is running in the direction of the circumference, will be designated as α. However, the automatic winding of the slotted guy anchor (winding bearing part) for instance by means of winding-up technology or a winding arm through chamfered slots is only possible in permanent magnetically excited rotating electric machines with difficulty, or it is even impossible. This is why the cant must occur in the exciter part, that is, in the permanent magnet.
The axial helix angle β, which is converted to the length, results from radial cant α, rotor radius R, which is Ra in concentric cups or Ri+hM in non-concentric radii, and results with respect to:β=arctan(2R/1M*sin (α/2)  (1) 
Sintered permanent magnets require mechanic reworking by means of grinding due to the attrition, which is full of tolerances, in the production process. The cups are ground in a highly productive through-feed method without a separate holding and clamp mechanism, where the lateral edges and appropriate pressure and transport devices only guide them.
Cups are parts of at least one, but frequently two curved surfaces 7, 8, which run parallel to the magnet's end face in an axial direction. For instance, a cup with curved surface 7 is depicted in the drawing in figure no. 1. An embodiment with two curved surfaces 8 is shown in figure no. 2. The curved surfaces 7, 8 are running perpendicular to the magnet's additional end faces, which have been designated as face surfaces 1, in an axial direction. Lateral faces 2 in straight cups—as depicted in figure no. 2— are running parallel to the axial grinding direction. Lateral sides 3 can no longer act as a guiding edge in chamfered cups—as shown in figure no. 3, as they are running in an angle β (axial cant) from a few degrees to several 10 degrees according to helix angle α and magnet length 1M in the axial grinding direction. Grinding these chamfered cups (figure no. 3) will then only be possible in clamping devices, which must be produced separately, for each magnet geometry, and in passes, which are separate for the inner and outside radius (Ri and Ra). Grinding the magnet's width bM and the magnet's length 1M would require additional stages and devices.
The expenditure with respect to time and devices including the manual assembly during the grinding process significantly increases the costs for chamfered cups when compared to the through-feed grinding of the complete cross-sectional profile (base form, width, inner radius and outside radius including the magnet's thickness hM) of a non-chamfered magnet.
In addition, difficulties and problems occur when powder compression molding with these cups, which are wound within themselves, as for instance when removing them from the mold (pushing off the magnets from the mold), transporting and stacking them in the sinter boxes, since the cup-shaped magnets bear against each other only at two points. These points are identified in figure no. 3 by means of the reference symbol A and B.
The lateral faces 2 and bases 3 having a basis width f, and which serve as longitudinal parallel guide faces, are indispensable for grinding. For the pressing process, lateral faces 2 or 3 must run parallel to the magnet's height at least to a certain extent as well. In order to avoid the above-described production problems, solutions for reducing the detent torques through bypassing a set cup, which are based on straight non-chamfered cups, are known from prior art, as for instance the pre-published German patent application DE 196 33 209 A1, which had been mentioned in the beginning. However, these solutions are not able to suppress the detent torques as completely as a cant. It is true that certain saw tooth arrangements at an axial magnetic longitudinal scaling or uneven pole dispartments reduce the slot detent torques, but the arrangements are reacting in a very sensitive manner to geometric tolerances, and the risk of circular currents exists when the windings are switched in a parallel manner in case of an unintegrated exciter pole dispartment.